Bananas ‘n sleeping bags
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: OKay I have to warn you half of this story was written my my lil sis the first half that sucks It's a TP and GB story but it really sucks...Please read and review or flame which ever one you feel like doing


Bananas 'n sleeping bags  
  
Trunks walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey Pan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Is Goten coming?"  
  
"Ya he's on his way."  
  
"Cool I'll go get Bra for you."  
  
"K."  
  
Trunks looked down the street and Goten was walking up to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"Hey aren't you going to get Bra for me or what!?!"  
  
"Oh yeah right."  
  
Trunks walked over to Bra's room.  
  
"Hey Bra, Pans here for your ::starts laughing: slumber party."  
  
"Shut up Trunks!!!"  
  
"Pans waiting."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Bra ran to the door, "Hi Pan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh yeah, come in, I'll get your pillow and sleeping bag."  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
"Oh would you like to come in Goten?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um no I want to stay out here in the rain."  
  
"Um Uncle Goten its not raining."  
  
"Oh right ok I'll come in before it does."  
  
"Ok" the to girls said at the same time."  
  
Bra looked at Pan, "Lets go make some snacks."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey Goten I got a new Nintendo64 game want to go check it out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Its called Star Fox 64."  
  
Trunks said to Goten as they started walking to Trunks's room.  
  
"I didn't now you liked Nintendo Trunks."  
  
"Sure why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Um I don't know you just don't seem like a Nintendo guy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh well, Hey lets go sneak up on the girls..."  
  
"And scare them."  
  
"Ya then we can..."  
  
"BOO" Pan and Bra shouted.  
  
The two boy jumped.  
  
"Did you see that Bra they jumped about 10 feet?"  
  
"More like 100 feet!"  
  
They burst into laughter.  
  
"It wasn't that funny!!!"  
  
"Ya it was, right Bra?"  
  
"Oh yea"  
  
Goten was in the corner shaking and Bra walked over to him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure that was a really loud yell?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma came running, "What's the matter we herd you girls yell."  
  
"Um mom that was the boys..."  
  
"We scared them..."  
  
"On purpose."  
  
The girls started laughing again.  
  
"That wasn't funny girls."  
  
"Yes it was woman If the boys want to be scared of every thing in the world let them."  
  
"Do you want wimpy kids?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked out of Trunks's room still fighting.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"Ya your right Trunks I never herd mom and dad fight so much I herd them and all but not that much."  
  
"What ever, Goten lets get back to our game."  
  
"Ya, lets go check our cookies Pan."  
  
Pan nodded and they walked out the door.  
  
"It's about time they leave I mean they get annoying some times"  
  
"I don't know Trunks your sis isn't to bad"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Bra's a lot better then Pan."  
  
"What do you mean Pan's better then that bratty sister of mine."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Pan, can you pass the eggs?"  
  
"Ya here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What are we making any way?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Looks over to the recipe book.  
  
"Cake."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Looks again.  
  
"Banana."  
  
"Oh...cool."  
  
"Can you get the cookies out?"  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Pan took them out of the oven.  
  
"Bra, their burnt."  
  
"They are? Oh well just leave them out the boys will eat them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Trunks what ever the girls are cooking it smells good."  
  
"It smells like cookies, lets go get some!"  
  
Trunks and Goten walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bra what's cookin'?" said Trunks.  
  
"Food! What else would be cooking?" Bra teased.  
  
"You could always be doing experiment." Goten yelled.  
  
"Yeah and all we need now is a brain, Come here Uncle dearest," Pan giggled.  
  
"NO! Trunks save me!!!"Goten yelled jumping into Trunk's arms.  
  
"Uncle Goten, I think you lost it!" Pan said. "And by the way...why did you jump into Trunks's arms?? Is there something we don't know?" Goten jumped out of Trunks's arms.  
  
"He's not that gay!" Bra yelled.  
  
"I think Bra has a crush." Trunks teased.  
  
Bra's face reddened, "No I don't!"  
  
Trunks grabbed all the burnt cookies and ran off to his room. Goten followed close behind.  
  
Pan pinched Bra cheek, "Oh...how cute my best friend has a little bitty crush on my uncle."  
  
"I do not Pan!"  
  
"Sure, that's why you stuck up to him."  
  
"Why would I like him?"  
  
"Maybe he's cute, hott, way beyond sexy."  
  
Bra blushed "You need to check the cake Pan."  
  
"Oh know your trying to change the subject."  
  
"No, look."  
  
The oven was smoking.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Pan turned off the oven and took out the cake.  
  
"Just in time Bra."  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Trunks was it just me or does your lil sis have a crush on me."  
  
"Always has."  
  
"Really...Wow."  
  
"What, do you have a little crush on my lil sister."  
  
Goten started to blush "Why would you say that?"  
  
************************  
  
Pan was walking down the hall when she ran into Trunks.  
  
"Hey Pan what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you know Goten has a crush on Bra?"  
  
"Ya and Bra has a crush on Goten."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"We can..."  
  
"Go on a date?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Double date?"  
  
"No, no, no... set them up."  
  
"On a double date with us...good idea...I'm glad I thought of it...you know you might have the looks but you sure don't have that good of a brain...what would you ever do without me?"  
  
"Live a happy, peaceful life."  
  
Trunks leaned in to kiss Pan. He closed his eyes as he got closer. Pan on the other hand managed to find a fish which she put up to Trunks's lips and ran to Bra's room.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to see the fish and no Pan.  
  
"Come on Pan you know you want me!!!" He called after her having the ego of all egos.  
  
In Bra's room Pan had just sat down in front of the new 52" t.v.  
  
"Pan, what were you and Trunks talking about?"  
  
"Um...nothing, he asked me out three times and I refused then he attempted to kiss me...I still have one question...why do you have a fish in your hall?"  
  
"Oh, that...you see your grandfather Kakarot gave it to my father and for some reason he didn't want to let go of it and so my mom like told him like... 'Vegeta, I love you but get rid of that fish.' so he decided to hide it because he lo...hey don't you like Trunks??"  
  
"Ya so?"  
  
"Why did you say no?"  
  
Pan blushed, "I don't know I really do like him it's just that...I know what my daddy would do and...I don't want to see Trunks get hurt...Bra."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
Bra turned to look back at the T.V.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I might be in love with Trunks."  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten sat down to play Clue Jr. (it was Goten's idea of course.)  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"What?" Trunks asked sounding really depressed.  
  
"Do you think Bra hates me?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess I just don't think she likes me as much as I like her."  
  
"What are you talking about, dude. She's head over heels in love with you."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Ya, all that you got to do is sweep her off her feet tonight at midnight we can..." And so Trunks and Goten plotted. Until the faithful midnight hour drew ever near. "So do you got it?"  
  
"Ya...but I can't play the guitar."  
  
"Then I'll play it for you...maybe I can get on your niece's good side after what happened in the hall."  
  
"What happened in the hall?"  
  
"Nothing, we have to got though before my dad catches us"  
  
Trunks and Goten jumped out the window and ran to the Bra's balcony. Pan and Bra ran out to the balcony when they heard the song "I'll be on your side" by BBMak.  
  
"I will stand up for you no matter what you have been though...I'll stay on your side...I'll stay on you side...any time day or night..." Trunks and Goten continued to sing not noticing that Pan had gone back into the room. They finally stopped when Trunks and Goten were both hit by a banana. Trunks and Goten both jumped up to the balcony. Goten went over to Bra to tell her how he felt and Trunks went over to Pan.  
  
"What the HFIL is wrong with you Pan!?! You have been nothing but a brat to me since you came tonight!!!"  
  
"So, I didn't..."  
  
"You didn't what give a darn about my feeling or that I love you!?!"  
  
"No, I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"To get hurt? Why would I get hurt?"  
  
"If I were to date you my father would Kill you."  
  
"And why would you care? That way I would be out of your life!!!"  
  
"It's because," Pan begun to cry. "I love you okay... are you happy now!?!"  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
Trunks leaned over and begun to kiss Pan, who didn't even think about fighting back. He gently touched hid tongue to her lips, she opened them without any fight.  
  
"Pan, I love you." Trunks whispered before going back to the kiss.  
  
Now let's go to Goten and Bra's talk.  
  
"Bra, was I really that bad of a singer to deserve a banana in the face?"  
  
Bra giggled. "No Goten you were great."  
  
"Bra... I..."  
  
"No, Goten let me talk first, Goten I love you."  
  
"Me too...I have for a very long time...but I thought you hated me."  
  
"Why or rather how could I ever hate you?"  
  
"I don't know you would just always act like I wasn't even a human."  
  
"I'm sorry Goten." Before Goten could answer she moved closer to him and gently kissed him. Goten smiled then kissed her back.  
  
Trunks and Goten heard Vegeta walking down the hall.  
  
"We've got to go back to my room." Trunks said quickly. Then gently kissed Pan on the lips again, before he and Goten ran back to Trunks's room.  
  
Pan smiled. "Well, Bra that was fun."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"What was fun?" Vegeta said looking at the two smiling girls.  
  
"Well, all mighty Prince Vegeta we were just playing cards." Pan said trying to kiss up and lie at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Kakarot's eldest brat's brat."  
  
"Man, I hate being called that." Pan whispered to Bra as soon as she thought Vegeta was out of earshot.  
  
"What was that!?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you say that you a mire 4th class 1/4 Saiyan could dare talk about me!?!"  
  
"So?? I just said I didn't like being called Kakarot's eldest brat's brat."  
  
"And why's that Kid?"  
  
"Because I'm not a brat and neither is my father, that and my grandfather goes by Goku not Kakarot."  
  
"So you say but Kakarot doesn't seem to mind does he?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just shut up...Kakarot's eldest brat's brat."  
  
Pan couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Why are you the only one to call him that Veggie-chan!?!"  
  
"Grrr..." He started to do a ki blast to the big mouth fourth Saiyan. He shot it as a blur crossed the path. He looked forward to see Trunks down on the ground.  
  
"Baka, why did you do that boy?"  
  
"Because Father, I..." Trunks tried to finish but he couldn't find the words he had always feared his father...but he still wanted him to be proud of him.  
  
"I asked 'why' Baka. Why protect a weakling like her?"  
  
Trunks couldn't hold it in any longer. "Because I love her." He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Are you happy now father."  
  
Vegeta was to shocked to speak. He just walked the rest of the way to his and Bulma's room.  
  
"Bulma, I don't get it how could my son the prince of all Saiyans fall for Kakarot's eldest brat's brat?"  
  
Bulma stood up and walked behind him, "Because he does." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And try to say her name."  
  
"Okay, why does our son Trunks like P...p...pan?"  
  
"I already told you because he does."  
  
"At least it's not that short bald guy's brat."  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
*********************  
  
Three minutes later, Vegeta walked out in his disguise or rather his...pink bunny suit. (Author's note: Sorry it's from another fan- fic...in the words of Mole for Atlantis I could not resist.) He begun to grab the keys of Bra's room when he noticed Trunks walk out. 'None of my blood will mix with Kakarot's today.' he thought then hid behind the giant fish as Trunks walk into his room. 'Must lock Doors.' So he did. He locked Bra's bedroom door then Trunks's. After which he went outside to lock the Balconies' doors. 'Ha, he thought no one will ever recognize me in this...if anything they will think it's um...Billy...the gardener...oh yeah I forgot...we don't have a gardener named Billy silly me.' So he locked Trunks's balcony then walked over to Bra's window he was about to lock it when he saw Pan looking out. 'Shot must hide.' he ran over to hide behind the wall next to the window.  
  
"Bra, was that your dad in the Pink Bunny suit?"  
  
"Pan, why would my father dress in a pink Bunny Suit? It must have been our gardener Billy."  
  
"Um...Bra, you don't have a gardener named Billy. You don't even have a Gardener."  
  
"Oh yeah, huh."  
  
Pan turned around and Vegeta ran over and locked the Balcony. 'Yes...I'm finally ready.'  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning Pan and Bra woke up and tried to get down stairs to eat when they found the door was locked.  
  
"Maybe we can use the balcony door?" Bra suggested.  
  
"Not if that was your dad in the pink bunny suit." Pan mumbled.  
  
Bra ran over to the balcony door and it was locked, too.  
  
"What about the bathroom door?" Pan asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Isn't it connected to Trunks's room?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"We can go into he's room then downstairs to get food."  
  
So Pan and Bra went though the bathroom to Trunks's room, where the boys where still asleep. Pan looked over to Trunks who was asleep in his boxer shorts and nothing else, while Bra looked at Goten who was asleep in all his clothes from the day before.  
  
"Boys." Bra and Pan sighed.  
  
They went over to Trunks's door, strangely enough it was locked, too.  
  
Then Pan ran over to the balcony doors to try to open them, but they wouldn't open.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks. "Trunks, wake up."  
  
"But Billy, I don't want to help you garden today...I want to stay home and make cookies with Dad."  
  
"Um...okay, Trunks I'm not Billy and you don't have a darn gardener named Billy. And I'm not even gonna ask about making cookies with your dad."  
  
Trunks woke up.  
  
"Sorry Pan, I was having a good dream."  
  
"Oh really, it better have been about me."  
  
"No, it was about me, Goten, and Marron in bed and yeah having a threesome."  
  
"Trunks, I hate you." Pan ran into Bra's room.  
  
Goten, who had just woken up, asked, " What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know I just said I had a dream about,"  
  
"Me, you, and Marron right? I had the same dream but then I killed Marron and went with my beautiful Bra."  
  
"Really Goten?" Bra, who was behind him the whole time, asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!?! EVERYONE'S ONLY SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT ME!!!" Trunks yelled. "PLUS PAN YOU BAKA I WAS KIDDING!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Pan had broken the window and flown home.  
  
"PAN ARE YOU ALIVE?"  
  
Trunks ran into Bra's room and saw she wasn't there then He looked up to see the broken window. Trunks got a little grin on his face and flew out the window.  
  
**************************  
  
"Where did he go in such a hurry?" Bra asked  
  
"I don't know but we're alone" Goten answered  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
